halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sonasaurus/Archive 13
Delta Hello Sona. At the moment I'm considering making a Delta company member and I was wondering if you're okay with that? If so, are there any major and minor events that happened to Delta company that I should know of so I won't contradict any any previously established AAO material? Please reply ASAP thanks. IUC Hey Sona. Just a purposal, since the majority of AAO articles are based on the Interspecies Union Conflicts for now. Should we have all AAO members contribute to the page? It could become quite a unique piece of fanon. Re:Username change - "Rainbow Dash" Hmm, interesting and very possible name changed - sadly, some asshat stole that, so it wouldn't work. Nay, thou shall soon see my new nickname - following Tony's example, of course. [[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 19:57, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :Perhaps not dread, so much as concern for my sanity and corresponding future on this site? =P [[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 21:31, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ::My dear sir, you will likely notice that I will not have been alone in that regard then; as many users waived their grasp to their sanity by simply making their first edit on this wikia. And, as I'm sure you are aware, it takes a madman to recognise another madman. So, in essence, it "takes one to know one." [[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 21:54, November 9, 2011 (UTC) :::Lies and slander, my good sir! (Also, wasting another two hours and forty minutes before my English NECA exams. Two schools years in one year - I do believe I win school. You can't beat Leo at a school-off. He is simply the best there is. [[User:SPARTAN-118|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 22:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Questions Hey you seem like you've been here long so how do I delete a page I'm out of ideas and can't think of anything to write on one page. And how long has it been since there's been an RP. (Spartan-035 04:25, November 11, 2011 (UTC)) Hello there Greetings sir. I have a few questions about possibly becoming a member of AAO (Against All Odds). I am relatively new to Halo Fanon, I talked to Ajax 013 about joining he explained that it depended on the group but is basically open. I've read the application for AAO already but as I said I have a few questions. Firstly I'm not sure (if I am even allowed to add to AAO's material) if it would fit into the already established history and everything. I wouldn't want to cause any problems and I would really like to add something that people would like. Now it's still a work in progress and I'm trying to get through the wonderful work everyone has done. But some of my ideas involve things that I may think have already been established. I'd rather not change what I've already come up with, but it it needs to be changed so be it. What I am asking of you is could I ask you a few questions to try and clear the fog so that if I am allowed to join I can make sure everything fits. Thank you for your time, If it would be easier to contact me I have a Facebook which I will link below, if asked then I'll send you one of my Yahoo accounts' messenger names. Sorry only Yahoo and Facebook's I.M.s will work on my computer. http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100000431265669 Thank you very much for that. I am thankful for whatever help I can get because I've been working on my story for years without any kind of help besides what I looked up on Halopedia and what I got from the books and games. There are some elements of my story that I am worried may not fit into the canon everyone here has created so if possible I would like help ensuring that I am on the right track. I would take the time to look through the articles for the info myself but I am busy creating my first article so you and Nanosoldier and Ajax 013, the only people I have discussed this with so far have something to go off of as to my abilities. If you are too busy then I can make the time to check out these things myself but if it's not too much trouble I would welcome your help. Message me if you're willing to and I'll send you what I need to know. Again, thank you so much. P.S. If you happen to have gotten the email I sent you I apologize for sending this as well, I cannot remember what I said in the email and have no idea how to check it or if it even sent you the email. As I said, I am still very new to Wikipedia as a whole. Charles Harbaugh 18:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) RE: Username I tried "Rainbow Dash", and Wikia said it was taken. I tried "[Rainbow Dash", and they said it was taken. So I simply defered to my alternate: Leo Fox. And spend months changing my name on articles? Haha, this is why I have you! B) -[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 21:44, November 15, 2011 (UTC) :Too much work, too little time. Also, I'm overhauling my Rainbow Dash sig tommorrow. Alas, end of an era. but the dawn of a new one. A better one, hopefully. -[[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 23:43, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Not a high, and not completely - but its ceased being even somewhat original. So a new, original idea is needed. Besides, the code in it was a bit choppy, but the concept of a small picture in the sig was good. [[User:Leo Fox|'Rainbow Dash']] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/halo/images/8/8f/Rainbow_Dash.png (Talk) 23:49, November 15, 2011 (UTC) Made my sig pretty. You dig, dawg? Awful pun :| -[[User:Leo Fox|'Leo Fox']] http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/halofanon/images/a/a9/Leo_Fox_icon.png (My Bark is probably bigger than my bite) 01:24, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Annual Awards Glasslands I noticed that on the AAO talk page that you shared some feelings on the latest SPARTAN program and I was just wondering, by "everyone just ignore Glasslands" do you mean everyone on the site or just people involved with the AAO project because Glasslands really screwed up what I had intended for my storyline as well and I'd like to be able to overlook any contributions to the Halo universe made by Karen Traviss.--Mythic. 17:01, November 24, 2011 (UTC) A request Hello, Sona 'Demal. It is not with joy that the first contact I attempt to have is that of resignation. After returning and reading a forum informing the wiki that its work is being sold on Amazon, the fear of possible intervention by Microsoft or Bungie and a lawsuit following is to gripping to express. Thus I put forth a request that you delete all my work, images, and my category and all references to said category. I plan to ask a wikia staff member to help disable my account and if at all possible I would like you to delete my user page if you can. I am aware I am asking a favor from a man who is not my friend, yet I beg that you, an administrator would be so kind as to fufill this request. I beg desperately that you do this and thank you kindly for it, --Foxtrot12 02:59, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Memories I have a slight problem That would be very helpful, however I don't know how exactly to put it into the article. like how to get it to one side with the outline and all that. I'd like to add a picture but as I said, don't know how to do it. So could you tell me how please? SW Fanon Hey, Sona can u do me a favor, whenever u can. Can u read this page Lucien Wulffe and tell me if its any good. Thanx. --Jacen Fett 02:56, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Ok, thanx Sona. I'll work on it. :) --Jacen Fett 03:03, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Remaking the Vozin page Since the page is erased and Dinobot isn't using it am I allowed to make the page without getting in touble? I'm still giving him credit I'm just gonna remake it. --User:Lepord Predator 15:16, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Minor Character template Vozin Page It got deleted but it wasn't mine so can I remake it.--User:Lepord Predator 14:22, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Help First. Hey. Second. I forgot how to use my signature. Third. Is there any way to change my account's name? User:Flood12345 Yo Re: Welcome back, hopefully! Question I have been wondering lately, is it alright to bring something say like Warhammer 40k stuff into halo fanon? Because i want to make this really awesome article that has been inspired me called battlesuit. It sounds like a really good idea because in my opinion most of the names for power armour are overused such as MJOLNIR. Could you clarify if we allowed to bring other stuff cross universes? --Goomoonryong 11:22, December 13, 2011 (UTC) What's going on Umm my ship Father of Universes was put under un canon. Why? This is a fanon wiki what so bad about my ship King692 01:40, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Era icon Reinstatement Dear Sona 'Demal, Lordofmonsterisland, and the rest of the Administrative team— Given the recent cause célèbre of administrative changes, I am writing to see whether we can look into the possibility of formally re-instating my administratorship on the site. As you can see, I have been quite prolific in the past year on the site, although I've never really stepped forward and made an announcement about it. Given recent research circumstances, my fortune to be able to publish several papers recently, and that my research work at Stanford has formally commenced—well, I'm back! Given my past history on the site and the formative contributions I made to founding and maintaining the community since January 2007 when everything began, I feel that reassignment to the administrative team would be suitable and that I can continue to help fostering the site as I did in my former capacity. In my opinion, I feel that I helped start things here and I championed it for many years through both the thick and the thin and ups and downs, and I would like to continue to do so. I would enjoy the opportunity to look into this possibility more closely and feel apropos to return to the site. If you (or anyone else) would like to speak to me in confidence about this, please of course feel free to contact me via email (relentlessrecusant@gmail.com). Sincerely yours, Relentless ::Thanks for writing back so promptly. I understand the position that you're in :) ::Cheers, Relentless IRC comment Darn. Yes, you are, and I suppose you can now :P. I should've realised sooner! By the way, you probably ought to do something about that cough... :D Re: Bureau Re:Username This aint echo 1 i'm lepord ive been here since summer of 2010 i was friends with him--User:Lepord Predator 23:21, December 22, 2011 (UTC) cuz it was perfect for my story and i needed it but since he quit im going to put my own stuff into it, is there something wrong wit it do i need to make them less advance?--User:Lepord Predator 23:33, December 22, 2011 (UTC) RE Hi Sona, I was under the impression you already removed it. Best wishes, RR ok i'll try to contact him. thank you--User:Lepord Predator 15:25, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Vozin Hey. RE: Bureaucrat rights Hi Sona. After checking messages between you and RR to verify the situation, I just removed RR's bureaucrat rights. Keep up the great work! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:13, January 3, 2012 (UTC) Re:Civility I appricate your comment, and I hope that I'll be sticking around for so time as well. But I am well aware of the policy on civility. My mention on "minding my own", was in regards to the fact that so long as I didn't recieve the foolish and childish compliants left by Athena, I would keep to myself. As far as I've been able to determine during his/her conversation on Grizzlei's talk page, he neither take a joke nor can he let ignore an ignorant comment (as I've made the mistake of doing). I don't need to be told to be considerate or appropriate, as I've been the one to say so myself. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:19, January 6, 2012 (UTC) An addition to my previous comment. I did not start the fight. Athena did so by responding to my comment by coming to my talk page. In essence, I was simply telling him to drop the matter and ignore my comment on Grezzlei's talk page. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:26, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thank you. I will try to communicate with Athena in the future if he will be willing to listen. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 03:28, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to work on this wiki any more. Several users on my regular wiki have stated that this was not the friendliest wiki on the internet, and it appears that they were quite correct. If you could, could you please delete my articles? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:45, January 6, 2012 (UTC) If that is the case then. I guess there is always that one admin. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 04:55, January 6, 2012 (UTC) I don't have the energy to go on anyway. I guess your correct. I have no interest on prolonging the matter. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 18:57, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. And I hope so too. Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 19:04, January 6, 2012 (UTC)